Mickey's new dank girlfriend
by Taylorfang9
Summary: Mickey and Kitty decide to take their relationship to a new level. Hilarity ensues.
1. Mickey's new dank girlfriend

Mickey Carson and Kitty Zinn have been best friends ever since The Ridonculous Race. They have done everything together, go to carnivals, bring Mickey to the doctor, go to lunch, go to the doctor for Mikey's food poisoning, go to baseball games, and go to the doctor for when they caught a foul ball after it hit Mickey right on the fucking head. Good times. "Mom, Dad, Emma, I need some advice". Kitty told her family after she came home from walking Mickey home because he was on painkillers. "Kitty, it's okay if you made out with a girl on a dare. I've kissed a boy on a dare." Kitty's father told her. "T-that's not what I needed to know." Kitty told her father who was now embarrassed. "I have been hanging out with Mickey, and I think I want to be more than friends. I want to start dating." Kitty revealed. "That's wonderful, sweetie. The first thing you need to know is suck dick first ask questions later." Her mom advised. Everyone's jaw dropped. "What the FUCK, Melissa?!" The Father shouted. "No, what you need to do is start out with going on a romantic date, and THEN suck his dick." Emma counter-acted. "What is wrong with this family?! Jesus. What you need to do is start out with a simple date, like going out to lunch at the mall. Next, go out on a ROMANTIC date. Then you can decide what to do from there." Her dad instructed. "Honestly Dan, that is very cliché." Melissa told her husband. "That's perfect! Thanks, Daddy! *hug* *peck on the cheek*. Kitty did as she walked to her room to text Mickey.

(in her room, the texts read)

K: Mickey, I've wanted to ask you something.

M: What is it, Kitty?

K: Do you want to be a little more than friends?

M: Honestly, I do. You're very funny, smart, and let's face it: you're hotter than your sister!

K: Your so sweet! Also, I made a bet with Emma, that if our boyfriends said that we were hotter than the other, the loser would give the winner $50.

M: *laughing* That's awesome.

K: I know. What say you and I go on a little date to the food court at the mall? My treat.

M: sounds good. See you at 12:45?

K: Sure. See you in 4 hours.

M: see you then too. Bye!

K: Bye!

*end of texting scene* (transitioning to Mickey's house where we see our ''hero'', walking in to see his parents and his twin brother, Jay in the living room.)

"Hey guys, I'm going on my first date!" Mickey told his family in excitement. His family cheered for him. I need to find some nice shirts for my date with Kitty, so mom, can you take me to Stage? The unlucky boy asked his mom who was crying in tears as she waited years to hear those words. "Manny, I'm taking your car." She told her husband. "Okay, Karen." Manny agreed to his wife. The mother and son left. "I'm happy for Mickey." Jay told his father. "Between you and me Jay, I honestly though Mickey was gay.

After shopping for shirts for his date, Karen and Mickey went home so Mickey could get ready for his date with a shower, some Don Adora hair gel, and a tie.

When it was time for their date, Kitty came to Mickey's house to pick him up. Mickey came down his stairs in a blue, button-up collar shirt with blue jean, a black tie and dress shoes. He saw Kitty in a black grumpy cat T-shirt with purple short shorts and blue flats. With a fair-well to Mickey's family, the two lovers went to the mall food court. Once they arrived they order meat lovers pizza and grape soda. After Mickey came back from the bathroom he accidently bumped into Stephanie Granger from The Ridonculous Race on a date with her boyfriend, Ryan Ducker. "Hey Glass Penis, watch where the fuck you're going!" Stephanie yelled. Mickey tried to apologize but Kitty intervened. "Yo, Bitch! Why don't you go back to your fake ass Arnold Schwarzenegger and leave us alone?!" Kitty counter-argued. "WHAT? At least I'm not desperate enough to hook up with his frail ass dick over here!" Stephanie yelled. They realized a rap battle was the only way to settle this. Kitty VS Stephanie! The battle began as a huge crowd joined to watch. (Beardo and Ezekiel just started playing a sick ass beat)

Stephanie:

Look at this vagina itch,

She's a punk ass bitch

Why she dating this little frail ass

You should have just passed

On this scared son,

Because I just beat you and dim sum! (The crowd went fucking wild, but then calmed down as Kitty's verse began.!

Kitty:

You fucking black ass hemorrhoid

Your dating a tall ass steroid!

Ryan thinks I'm hotter than you

Just look at my ass and boobs!

Just like when you two fucked

You just got CRUSHED!

(Crowd went super wild as Kitty won the battle.) "Thanks for standing up for me, Kitty!" Mickey thanked the dank ass girl. "Anything for my main man." Kitty told him as the two shared a selfie. They finished their date and agreed to a second date later on that night.


	2. Mickey's new, dank, sexy girlfriend

Later that night Mickey and Kitty found a nice restaurant called Darren's Chinese Cuisine. They dressed in different clothes for the occasion. Mickey was dressed in a nice red leather suit with matching red leather pants, red leather shoes and a red leather tie. Kitty was dressed in a nice Blue dressed with blue dress shoes, blue earrings and a Lapis Lazuli ring. They had just finished their dim-sum and they were now reading they're fortune cookies. "Mine says 'Love will become even better later.' Aww. What does yours say Mickey?" Kitty read and asked her new boyfriend. "It says 'Danger can lurk in the shadows, sometimes, but not today.' What the hell does that mean?" Mickey asked just as he was hit by a chair thrown by that Stephanie bitch from earlier. "ready to finish what we started, you little bitch?" Stephanie asked. Kitty agreed. The two ladies lunged at each other. Ryan pulled Mickey away from the brawl. The two brawling bitches threw punches, kicks, and all the wrestling moves that they could think of. Everyone in the Chinese restaurant ducked for cover as police were quick to come to the scene. Their clothes became slightly ripped as the fight progressed. Stephanie's black bra peaked out of her dress as Kitty's white bra did the same. Stephanie drew a knife and tried to slash Kitty with it but the small Asian pulled away, but the slash mark made her matching white panties become seen. 1 hour later, the fighting girls were left in clothes that made Kitty's white bra and panties peak out and made Stephanie's black bra and panties do the same. The entire restaurant was in shambles. There were broken tables, chair, cup and plates and there was food on the ground and the civilians were cowering in fear. Stephanie sucker punched Kitty to the ground, which Stephanie took the opportunity to stomp on the poor girl's neck and tried to crush it. A nearby police officer spoke to Mickey. "Officer Bronson, You're the boyfriend Mickey, right? Help me find a clear shot." Mickey told the police officer his plan. "Officer, go for the leg that's on Kitty's neck. Shoot it, and you'll immobilize her enough to make an arrest." Mickey told Officer Bronson. "I like your idea, Mickey. I'm not a very good shot. You do it. You have my blessing." Officer Bronson told the scared boy. Mickey carefully aim the loaded gun at Stephanie's leg. *bam*. Stephanie was immobilized to the ground. The officers quickly made an arrest.

"I can't believe you shot the bitch and we got away with it." Kitty told Mickey excitedly. "Yeah, this has been the best night EVER!" Mickey said excitedly. "Hey, thanks for shooting her for me. I wouldn't know what to do without you." Mickey said it wasn't a problem. Kitty went upstairs to change. Mickey was in her living room with her father, who had a mother-fucking shotgun in his hands because Melissa and Emma were out on Mother-Daughter night. Just then, Dan was called to the office because his boss was Stephanie's Dad, Carlton. After he left, Kitty called Mickey up to her room.

When Mickey entered, he saw Kitty wearing a sexy school girl outfit. "Kitty, why are you wearing that?" Mickey asked nervously. "I just wanted to surprise my big, strong, sexy hero. Will you join me, Mickey?" Kitty asked seductively. "O-o-okay." Mickey agreed while stuttering. "Terrific. Why don't you walk over here, take off your clothes and we can get started?" Kitty instructed. Mickey did as he was told. He walked over to Kitty who was making him excited by bouncing her DD breasts up and down. Mickey took off his hoodie jacket, his pants, and his shoes. His naked body was revealed to his cute girlfriend, along with his 8-inch schlong. The two started to make out. After words, Kitty took off her shoes and her shirt revealing a polka dot bra holding up her big juicy breasts. Kitty forcibly brought Mickey's face to her boobs. As she pulled of her bra. He sucked the left one hard as he started to twist and pull her right one. Kitty moaned in ecstasy and said yay as she saw that her boyfriend's schlong grew 3 sizes that day. (Dr. Seuss's How the Grinch stole Christmas anyone?). Kitty then pulled off her sexy skirt to reveal her lacy pink panties as she pulled them of. Kitty motioned her hung boyfriend to ravage her cunt hard. Mickey obliged. Mickey brought his cock to her dripping wet pussy and started to fuck it slowly. As he did so, her pussy started to bleed to signify that he had taken her sweet cherry. Mickey then started to fuck Kitty hard. Kitty put her panties in her mouth to make sure that the neighbors didn't hear her cries of pleasure, just like the times when she masturbated. 3…2…1…BLAST OFF! Kitty and Mickey came and intertwined their love juices. "I love you Kitty." Mickey confessed. "I love you too Mickey. "Kitty said back. The two shared a kissed and then went to sleep. We see in the doorway, that Emma, Kitty's parents, Jay, Mickey's parents, Noah, Owen, the neighbors, Dwayne, Anne, Arnold, and Dwayne Junior saw the whole fucking thing. The End.


End file.
